Presently, there is a significant need for containment and storage facilities for receiving and maintaining hazardous waste--that material deemed harmful to the environment and its inhabitants. Such containment structures are necessary to prevent such waste from entering either the atmosphere above or the surrounding earth below. In that regard, such structures must be air and liquid tight, preventing such undesired escape. No known structure is given to ease of construction while providing an environmentally sound containment structure.
There is a further need in the art for storage and containment structures of a general nature. Indeed, there is an ever present need for such storage and containment structures which may be easily constructed of a minimal number of parts and with a reduction in labor requirements over previously known structures. It is, of course, desired that such a building be structurally sound and require minimal maintenance and care. Indeed, such a structure may be attained, as the invention will disclose, through the fabrication of a concrete structure in which the forms used for practicing the construction technique remain as an integral part of the finished structure.